Notebooks & Spinning-Wheels
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced... Rumplestiltskin x Belle.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **Maresia Eterna owns nothing except the Original Characters.  
**Title: **Notebooks & Spinning-Wheels  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Drama, Romance, Tragedy.  
**Authoress Note:** Hello everyone! I know I suddenly deleted Blue Rose, but fear not! Some scenes I wrote for that story will appear here. I can only hope you will enjoy this fresh start! Just like Blue Rose, this story is mainly about Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, but there might be a few more pairings along the way. I hope everyone enjoys the plot. However, let me tell you that **English** is my _**second**_ language, so, please, forgive the mistakes you may find. Thank you for your attention.  
**Summary:** True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced. Rumpelstiltskin x Belle.

* * *

**Notebooks & Spinning-Wheels**

* * *

**Prince Charming:** "True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced."  
(Once Upon a Time, _Season 1_, _Episode 13_)

* * *

**Chapter I**

He was a faceless shadow in the dark. She could feel him lurking around, breathing erratically. Sometimes, she could almost feel his breathing on her skin, his body standing so close to hers that she could almost smell his peculiar scent.

A shiver usually would run up her spine, goosebumps covering her naked arms, her feet growing cold. The temperature inside the dungeon would drop dramatically, and the feeling of having him so close to her would increase tenfold.

However, every time she opened her eyes, everything would cease. Affectionate sunlight would be streaming in through the windows on top of the wall, gracing the room with tenderness strong enough to chase away all trails linked to the secrecy of the night.

And she would be left all alone.

There were moments during the day when she would hear the walls talking to her. They were nothing but whispers, sweet nothings she hardly understood. And yet she could not help but think that she should know what the walls were telling her. She could not help but believe that there was a message behind those haunting murmurs.

And then there were the few instants when a woman dressed in white would open the door of the dungeon. Light, cold and naked of any feeling, would cascade inside, following the woman's figure. A glass filled with water and another with a few, colored pills would be handed to her, and she would take them in silence.

She had more than once tried to speak to the woman, but no answer was ever given to her. She was to take her medication, drink the water until there was none, and simply observe the woman walk away. Then the door would be closed, keeping the false light away, along with the world she was forbidden to see.

And all she would have was the pleasant light from the sun, and her dreams; the dreams that would follow every time she took the drugs.

And in those dreams she would have a name she did not know; a name that was not the one people rarely used to get her attention when she was not listening.

In her dreams, someone, the faceless shadow in the dark, would murmur one simple name…

_Belle…_

* * *

Everything was quiet, so serene that she could feel the silence wrapping around her cold form, pulling her into an unwanted embrace. The sunlight that was streaming in through the window on top of the wall did not even feel affectionate, her eyes barely acknowledging the breaking dawn. Instead, she continued lost in the strange dreams that haunted her every night.

She could still remember her latest dream. And what a dream it had been. A teacup, white with blue flowers, had occupied her mind. It had a chip, small, difficult to perceive, but her attention had fallen upon that flaw almost immediately. Something about that teacup had seemed so familiar that her insides had twisted and turned in pure agony.

In her dream, she had tried to pick it up, but the teacup, having life of its own, kept on jumping around, and escaping from her hand. And then there was the name…the name that haunted her day and night. The name that she never understood and yet somewhat cherished.

What was it again?

Before her mind could process what was happening, the door of her room was opened, and a strange man dressed in white walked inside. There was a frown on his face, but there was something about his eyes that caught her attention. Hesitantly, she sat down on her bed at same time he raised a hand in her direction.

"Come with me," he instructed her, his voice smooth. For a moment, she stared at his hand, wondering about what she should do. Never before had someone tried to touch her. The woman in white always gave her pills and water, but she had always refused to touch her. That man, however, had willingly walked inside, and was freely extending his hand towards her.

Looking up from his hand, she stared at his eyes again. Her hand shook as she raised an arm in his direction, but he did not even blink. Instead, he grasped her fingers, helping her to stand up from the bed.

As her feet touched the floor, she felt her lips parting. How long had it been since she had last spoken to someone? At the beginning, she had tried to speak to the woman in white various times, but after a while without receiving one single answer, she decided to stop. Did her voice still work?

"Who…?" she began, her voice trembling, her throat itching, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"My name is Jefferson," the man introduced himself without breaking the eye-contact, and she inwardly took a deep breath. Could it be that he was there to free her? No, that could not be, she did not even know him! And yet, if he was not there to free her, than what could he possibly be doing there? "And I need your help to do something that I can't."

She felt her heart skip a beat. Could it be that he was letting her go so that she could help him? Her, who had spent an eternity locked within the walls of her jail cell?

"There's a man," Jefferson continued, and she struggled to keep her attention focused on his voice, "His name is Mr. Gold. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you've been, and that Regina locked you up."

"W-What?" she stuttered, still looking at him in the eye. His request made no sense. How did he expect her to go talk to a man she did not even know?

"It's very important. Mr. Gold is going to protect you, but you have to tell him Regina locked you up." Jefferson repeated, and she nodded at that. "He's gonna know what to do. Do you understand?"

No, she did not understand, but she kept on nodding regardless of her lack of confidence. She could not risk being locked in that cell again, forgotten by everyone. That man was offering her a way out, and she was going to take it.

"Yes," she assured him, his request echoing in her mind over and over again. "I have to find Mr. Gold."

"Good, I'll tell you the way." Jefferson told her as he started pulling her in direction of the door. It was only then that she noticed they were still holding hands, his hand feeling warm and strong against her cold, feeble fingers.

Taking in a deep breath, she let him pull her out of the door, and her lungs started to burn. Glancing around, she took in the dirty walls, her feet making no sound against the floor. Unconsciously, she looked over her shoulder in direction of the door that had once kept her locked up.

She was finally free!

Biting her lower lip, she glanced at the back of Jefferson's head as he continued to lead her through the corridor. Maybe if she did what he had asked her to, she would be able to do what she wanted to do afterwards. Perhaps, if she succeeded in doing what Jefferson had told her to do; she would be allowed to do one simple thing.

Find Belle…

"Wait here." Jefferson told her all of a sudden, and she blinked as they stopped in front of a closed door. Releasing her hand, Jefferson reached out for a key and swiftly unlocked the door. Gazing at her, now with a finger leaning against his lips, he walked inside while she stood by the door, unsure of what she should do.

Clasping her hands together, she looked around, her mind screaming that she was risking being locked up again if someone caught her there. Still, even though all she wanted to do was to run, she forced herself to stay put. Jefferson had saved her, had he not? How could she run away, and leave him behind?

Besides, where would she go? Jefferson had yet to tell her where she could find Mr. Gold.

All of a sudden, Jefferson emerged from the room, and she blinked when she saw a woman following him. However, before anything could be said, Jefferson motioned for both of them to follow him with a hand.

In a matter of minutes, after walking through empty corridors, Jefferson led them outside.

She closed her eyes when the wind suddenly blew, caressing her cheeks, combing her wild her. A sneeze escaped from her lips as the sun bathed her body in warmness, but once again Jefferson stopped her from drifting into the sensations that were surrounding her.

"Go to the Pawnshop. It's just down the street, on your left." he told her, a frown still on his face. "Make sure no one sees you. And don't forget to tell Mr. Gold that—"

"Regina locked me up," she interrupted him with a nod. "I'll do it."

This time it was Jefferson's turn to nod before he turned to the other woman. Without saying anything, he reached out for the woman's hand, and after glancing one last time at her, he started pulling the other woman away. For a moment, she just watched them walk away before she turned around in the direction Jefferson had pointed her.

As she gazed at the clear sky, shielding her eyes as she did so, she took a deep breath. Then, she started making her way down the road, looking around as she walked, trying to find the pawnshop Jefferson had told her about.

Thankfully it did not take long for her to find the shop. Stopping by the door, she looked at the sign on the other side of the glass. It said the shop was closed, but a nagging voice in her head told her to try to open the door. Raising a shaking hand, she closed her fingers around the doorknob, and gently opened the door.

The sound of a doorbell filled her ears as she walked inside. There was a man behind the counter with his back to her. Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath, and tilted her head to the side.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold?" she called out, unsure if she was on the right place. Immediately, the man turned around, looking rather agitated.

"Yes, I am, but I'm afraid the shop's closed..." his voiced died down, but ignoring his statement, she made her way towards the counter. She observed as the frown on his face slowly faded away, giving place to a look of disbelief.

"I was…uh…" she swallowed hard as she looked at him in the eye. Jefferson's words rang in her ears; that man was going to protect her. All she had to do was say what he had told her to say. "I was told to find you, and…tell you that Regina locked me up."

Strange, when Jefferson had told her those words, they had sounded less forced. Now, as she stood in front of a man she did not know, she could not help but wonder if she had done right by going there. The man – Mr. Gold, she recalled – was staring at her as if she had two heads instead of one, and that was rather disconcerting.

As he walked around the counter, she forced herself to continue.

"Does… Does that mean anything to you?" she asked, but he still did not say anything. Instead, when he was one arm-length away from her, he raised a hand, and touched her shoulder. A shiver ran up her spine at the touch, and she blinked in confusion. Hesitantly, she glanced down at his hand before looking at him in the eye.

"You're real…" Mr. Gold whispered, but something told her he was talking to himself. "You're alive…"

She narrowed her eyes at that. What could that observation possible mean? Was she not supposed to be alive? Could it be that he was confusing her with someone? Maybe she had done wrong by trusting Jefferson, maybe she should have never left her prison… Maybe…

"She did this to you," Mr. Gold continued, breaking her thoughts. No, Jefferson had rescued her; he had told her that Mr. Gold would protect her…

"I was told you'd protect me…" she said, voicing her thoughts, and that was when the man suddenly shifted closer, and pulled her into a hug. Her whole body tensed up at the sudden embrace, his voice reaching her ears in a whisper. There was something about it that was frightening familiar, and that scared her.

"Yes, I'll protect you." he said, his body shaking, and she closed her eyes. Not knowing what to do, she moved her arms, and forced him to let her go.

"I'm sorry…" she started as their eyes met once again, and she noticed the expression on his face. "Do I know you?"

"No…" Mr. Gold answered, his lower lip trembling as his eyes seemed to shine with unshed tears, "But you will."

Something about that unspoken promise shook her core. However, before she could acknowledge what had just happened, Mr. Gold reached out for her hand, and led her outside the pawnshop in direction of the forest.

Looking down at their joined fingers, she felt her heart skip a beat. There was something so right about that simple gesture, so familiar that it warmed her heart. Yet at same time it made her feel afraid, but she could not explain why…

Suddenly, Mr. Gold released her hand, and a strong wind blew by, whispering sweet nothings into her ears while gently kissing her lips. Reflexively, she stopped walking, and closed her eyes as she felt something flourish from her core, filling her from her toes up to her head.

When she re-opened her eyes, she felt her nameless self be released as memories flooded her mind, and her own story became known to herself.

Her eyes immediately settled on the figure walking ahead. The corner of her lips twitched upwards for a moment as she recalled everything that was related to that man. He had told her she would know him, and now she did.

All she had to do was tell him.

"Wait…" she told him, but he did not look over his shoulder as he answered her.

"No, no, we're very close."

"Rumpelstiltskin," she tried out, his name coming out easily from her lips, "Wait."

As he stopped walking, she made her way towards him. Her heart was beating madly against her rib cage, her anxiety to look at him in the eye – to look at him knowing who he was – making her feet move faster than she had first intended.

Hesitantly, he turned around, most likely wondering if he had heard right. When their eyes met, she felt the corner of her lips curling upwards into a small smile, but this time she did not stop herself. Instead, she focused all of her attention on the man in front of her.

The man she had once had a glimpse of in the past….

"I remember…" she announced, stopping one foot away from him. When he did not say anything, she forced herself to say what she had never told him before. She said the vow she had always wanted to tell him again and again. "I love you."

Still, he said nothing, but it was not as if she needed words. Instead, she reached out for him, pulling him into a hug. This time, nothing would make her released him. Not when she had waited for him for so long.

"Yes," he finally managed to say, his voice sending a shiver up her spine, and she reflexively increased her grip around his neck. "Yes…and I love you too."

Gently, he rested a hand on the back of her head, and she reluctantly dropped her arms from around him. Giving one step backwards, she looked at him in the eye.

"But there'll be time for that. There will be time for everything," he added, his hand now on her cheek, and she closed her eyes. How long had it been since she had felt his skin against hers? "But first, there's something I must do."

Curiosity took over her, and she silently followed as Rumpelstiltskin turned around, and continued his way up the hill. They reached a well at the edge of the forest, so ancient looking that it made her remember her time back home.

"What is this?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity, and Rumpelstiltskin raised an arm, pulling her to him. This time, she welcomed his touch, and felt her heart swell as he leaned her against his chest.

"This is a very special place, Belle." he explained, his eyes focused on the well. "The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost."

Dropping his arm, Mr. Gold approached the well at same time he took something from his pocket. She blinked when she saw the potion vial, silently taking in the purple glitter inside. Unconsciously, she shifted closer as Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand so that he was holding the potion vial above the well's entrance. Without saying a word, Rumpelstiltskin dropped the potion vial, and she watched it disappear into the nothingness inside the well until it hit the still waters below.

All of a sudden thick purple smoke start to emerge from the well, and she looked down at her feet as it started to spread all around her. Rumpelstiltskin also stepped backwards, always using his cane for support, and she moved closer to him.

A shiver ran up her spine as she watched as more smoke poured out from the well, and she glanced around. Slowly, the whole forest was being engulfed by the purple smoke, and for some reason she could not help but feel frightened. Turning to Rumpelstiltskin, she had been just about to voice her thoughts when she noticed the way he was observing the purple smoke.

He knew what it was.

And for some reason that worried her…

"I..." she began, and she involuntarily bit her lower lip. "I don't understand..."

"We're in a world without magic, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin started to explain, his fascinating expression never wavering as he looked down at her, "And I'm bringing it back. Magic...is coming."

"Why?" she asked, but deep down she was not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Now with all of her memories back, she could vividly see him making experiences, toying with people due to the power he had. Could it be that he was bringing magic back so that he could become the person he was before?

"Why?" Rumpelstiltskin repeated, and the expression on his face changed. Gone was the expression of the man who was getting everything that he wanted, and back was the person that had once held the world in his hands, "Because magic is power."

She moved an arm around his back at those words. In her mind, she could see the person he had once been appearing at her father's castle, promising to save them if they gave him something in return. She could see him transforming back into him... Before she could say something, however, he turned to her, his eyes finding hers in a matter of seconds.

"My darling Belle..." he whispered, his hand now resting on her shoulder, and she silently took in a deep breath through the nose. ""You have to tell me what happened to you."

"I was abducted." she told him, knowing there was no point in lying.

"Regina..." Rumpelstiltskin growled, and she nodded at that.

"She locked me away until her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since." she added, shuddering as she recalled the moment when her captivity had started. Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes at that.

"For twenty-eight years?" the horrible reality almost caused her to close her eyes, and shift away. Instead, she nodded, and she felt Rumpelstiltskin's grip on her shoulder increase almost tenfold. "All these years, you've been here. Alive."

"Is... Is that...? Is that why you did this?" she asked, noticing the anger emerge in the depths of his dark eyes, and she looked around for a moment. "Why you wanted magic? For revenge?"

"No, no." Rumpelstiltskin answered her, and an evil smirk appeared on his face. "But it might come in handy."

"No..." Belle whispered as she shook her head. She could see their past happening all over again, and she refused to let that happen. "No..."

"I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand!" Rumpelstiltskin nearly yelled, and she almost flinched at both his tone and somber look. Taking a deep breath, she tried to push her fear away before speaking. She knew she had to reason with him before he ruined everything. She had to make him promise not to hurt anyone before it was too late.

"Look, promise me," she began, trying her best to keep her voice from quivering. "Promise me you won't give in to your hate. Promise me you won't kill her."

Moving closer to him, she raised her hands, and grasped the front of his jacket. Locking eyes with him, she tried to transmit the feelings she so dearly held for him, hoping that would be enough to make him stop.

"Promise me..." she whispered, without breaking the eye-contact, "and we can be together."

"Sweetheart..." Rumpelstiltskin muttered back, and she saw the anger die out from his eyes. However, before she could observe his face any longer, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise."

With a smile, she shifted her torso backwards, and stared at his eyes once more. Then, she felt his hand move to the back of her head, and she willingly let him move her so that their lips could meet for the first time after such a long time.

This time, she would do her best to make him see that true love, although never easy to deal with, was worth to be fought for because it could never be replaced.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Note: **So, people, what did you think of this fresh start? Oh, and thank you for reading the first chapter of Notebooks & Spinning-Wheels!


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: **Maresia Eterna owns nothing except the Original Characters.  
**Note:** I just want to leave here a special thanks to _MissiB_ and_ Unreal Wanderers_. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter of Notebooks & Spinning-Wheels.

* * *

**Mr. Gold:** "The one thing no one can escape. Destiny."  
(Once Upon a Time, _Season 2_, _Episode 1_)

* * *

**Chapter II**

The wall irritated her. The exhaustively, long brick wall that extended for miles and miles around the castle. During her childhood she had tried to climb it many times, sometimes imagining the wall to be a dangerous dragon that needed to be slaughtered while in other occasions it would be a simple and quite bothersome wall that she wanted to destroy. Her father, however, thought otherwise. The wall was never to be vanquished; his little girl was never to set a foot outside the castle's grounds. She never understood his obsession, his need, to keep her away from everyone and everything. Truth to be told, aside from the domestic staff, she did not have any friends.

She knew there was life outside that wall. She would observe it through the window of her bedroom, so close to her lonely soul, yet so away from her reach. The sounds, the fragrances, everything would tease her, caress her skin whenever the wind blew, cursing her solitude whenever the breeze carried the laughter to her ears.

Her chambermaid was her only connection to the outside world. A woman who, in spite of the king's efforts, would fill her core with stories of people she had never seen. And what stories indeed! There would be princes, mermaids, evil queens and adventures. Oh, how she ached to partake in such perils!

"Hush my princess, the King would never allow for you to participate in such conquests." the chambermaid would say, and she would feel her excitement wilt until all there was left was a shell of a young girl who wanted nothing more than to see the world.

Cautiously, she raised an arm, and pressed the palm of her hand against the rough and uneven wall's surface. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the silence around her, and felt the wind dance around her. The sounds of the city murmured at the horizon, the scent of wonderful things surrounding her. A poignant smile graced her features as she imagined children running around, adults working and talking as they took care of their chores.

And then there was the sound of the waves, the sea she always dreamed of touching whenever she looked out of the window. The water was cold and salty, and her chambermaid would occasionally tell her tales related to the vast ocean. However, reality would always peek through a corner, teasing, warning her that she would never, ever, be allowed to see the ocean herself.

All she would ever have were stories and legends of the world she would never be able to grasp.

"Erith..."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her own name, and she immediately dropped her arm, looking over her shoulder as she did. Not too far from her stood her father, in his grandiose blue and purple vests, his golden crow shinning majestically under the sunlight.

"Father..." she greeted with a small bow, her fingers grasping the sides of her green dress, but her father seemed to overlook such gesture. With strong strides, he made his way towards her, his enthralling amber eyes finding hers in a matter of seconds.

"My daughter..." he whispered, and before Erith could react, he wrapped his arms around her frame in a gentle hug. "Today is a very special day, is it not?"

Erith said nothing. Instead, she raised her arms, and returned the hug just as softly, her head resting on her father's shoulder. She could feel both his strength and his power radiating from his body; an authority that had increased tenfold after her mother's passing.

"There's something I would like you to have." gently, the King broke the hug, and Erith gave on step backwards as she felt his arms releasing her. Smiling softly at him, she watched as he took something from underneath his cape, and handed it to her.

A gasp escaped from her lips when her eyes settled on the book he was handing her. It was dark brown, but the color was fading at the edges. It was obviously very antique with a golden embroilment on the front cover. Her hands twitched as she raised them in direction of the book.

"It belonged to your mother." he said, and Erith raised her eyes to look at him again. "I know she would've wanted you to have it."

Erith felt her heart skip a beat at that comment, and she rested her hands on both sides of the book. Nervousness sprung from the bottom of her stomach as she started to think about what the book could be about. Could it be a notebook? Could it be her mother's favorite book?

"And today is the day I grant your most wanted wish."

Erith's raised her eyes in both surprise and shock at that, and the book nearly slipped from her fingers. All enthusiasm that had been bubbling inside of soul ceased, and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. Her body started to shake, her mind telling her that she had heard wrong.

"W-What?" she breathed out, feeling dark streaks caress her face as the wind blew again, and a fond smile graced her father's tanned face. There was a twinkle in his orbs, a mysterious and captivating spark that drew her in. It was then that her father released her left hand in order to bow slightly at her.

"I understand that you're anxious to read your mother's book, but would you grace my trip to the village with your company, my daughter?"

Erith's widened orbs observed her father's face, searching for anything that could indicate she had heard wrong. He was not a man who mocked, but he certainly was not a man who would simply allow for his daughter to go to the village after eighteen years of waiting. Not when he had done everything to assure she never set a foot outside the castle's grounds.

"T-The village...?" she breathed out as her father straightened up, his smile widening a little. "W-What...? I don't..."

"I have requested for the stable boys to prepare our horses." he commented, "I was pondering about the possibility of taking the carriage, but, as I recall, you adore Astraea, and I thought it would be wiser for us to ride together."

"Father..." Erith whispered before biting her lower lip as she felt tears burning the side of her eyes. Her father let out a small laugh when a tear escaped, and rolled down her cheek, and he kindly wiped it away with a thumb. "Why...?"

"My dear, you ought to know I have ears everywhere in my castle." the King observed, "And I also know each member of our domestic staff, including your chambermaid. I am aware of the stories she tells you as I am aware of your desire to go beyond this wall."

"But...why now?" Erith managed to ask, "After eighteen years...you never allowed me to even sit on top of the wall. Not even when mother was alive."

"I believe I am not wrong by wanting to protect what I love the most." the King stated, his hand still pressed against Erith's face. "You are my daughter, the gift that heavens bestow me with. Both your mother and I wanted nothing but to make sure you were alright. However, as you so well know, eighteen years is a long time, and I can no longer pretend I do not see your sad eyes or hear your depressive sighs."

"Father…"

"And that is why I would like to have my daughter next to me as I go talk to some of the villagers."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Erith felt the corner of her lips twitching upwards into a smile. Then, as she bit her lower lip, Erith launched her torso forward, and hugged her father while still holding the book with her right hand. His laughter reverberated against her whole body, causing Erith to start laughing as well. Then, she pulled backwards, and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Thank you, father!" she exclaimed, now with a wide smile on her face. "I shall go change clothes so that I may accompany you to the village."

"I would tell you to take your time, but I do believe that's something you do not wish to waste with vain things." the King observed, and Erith laughed again.

"Indeed, I will not take too long to get ready. I will be right back!" she informed him as she gathered her skirts. With a quick bow, she swirled around, and walked as fast as her gown allowed her to in direction of the castle's doors. Had she looked over her shoulder when the wind blew, pushing long locks away from her face, Erith would have taken a glimpse of the forlorn look that took over her father's features as he looked at the heavens above.

* * *

There were so many scents and colors to drink in that Erith could not help but scan the area around her like an overexcited little girl. There was the scent of the greengrocer's fruits, the not so attractive odor from the fishmonger's, and right in the centre of the whole village was the enchanting fragrance of the sea; the same sea where most adventures told by her chambermaid occurred. The same ocean where mermaids fell in love with princes, while princesses escaped with pirates…

"Princess!" a voice called out, and Erith looked away from the small portion of the sea she could see in-between two houses. Not too far from her was a small group of children; the little girls were holding bouquets of flowers while the boys were observing the horses. Without thinking twice, Erith descended from Astraea's back, and let the children approach her.

She could feel many eyes on her, but she did her best to look comfortable with the stares. Smiling, she started talking to the lively children while accepting the bouquets of purple flowers. The boys cautiously made their way towards the knights, staring at the stallions with widened eyes.

"Thank you…" Erith whispered as she ruffled one little girl's hair, causing all of them to giggle in delight. Chuckling, Erith looked over her shoulder, and saw her father also descending from his own horse. Slowly, she approached him, and handed him a flower.

"For you…" she said, with a curtsey, and the King let out a warm laugh before accepting the flower.

"Thank you, my dear." he said, "However, I must leave you for a moment. I must talk to some of the villagers. The knights have orders to accompany you wherever you go. I trust you won't do anything foolish."

"No, Father." Erith assured him. "I'll take this chance to go see the sea. Please, excuse me."

With a small bow, Erith smiled one last time at her father before walking past him. Raising the flowers to her nose, she breathed in their sweet scent before she glanced over her shoulder. As expected, four knights were following her closely, one of them leading Astraea, while the rest remained close to her father.

The cold breeze that kissed her cheeks when Erith walked around a corner, made her smile. There was a speck of salt in the wind, the sound of the waves resembling to a sweet lullaby, and Erith bit her lower lip as she observed the waves. Her breathe got stuck on her throat as she watched the ocean. For her, it was a miracle the way the ocean seemed to get lost in the horizon, mixing with the clear sky, kissing the heavens in a lingering touch.

The sound of cries and deep voices talking caught her by surprise, and Erith tore her eyes away from the sea to gaze to her side. Not too far from her, was a group of men, hurling heavy boxes from a ship. The sails, which had once been hoisted, were now down, the ship anchored, possibly for the rest of day.

Tilting her head to the side, Erith walked closer to the group, observing the way all of them moved in synch. While one lifted the box, another was ready to catch it before passing it to another sailor. There were a few boxes already on shore, but it seemed that they still had many work to do.

Curiosity took the best of her, and she looked over her shoulder, raising a hand as she did. The knights stopped walking, and she smiled at them before she focused her attention on the ship again. Everything about it attracted her. Freedom was screaming from every wooden plank, from every nail, and it was simply fascinating to look at it.

Tilting her head to the side, Erith continued making her way in direction of the dock. She could feel the knights' eyes on her back, but she ignored it. All she wanted was to get close to the ship, to see a glimpse of the freedom she always wished to obtain.

"May I help you?"

Erith spun around at the sudden voice, and she nearly lost her balance when she came face-to-face with a man. He was standing less than an arm away from her, his blue eyes observing her while a raised eyebrow told her he was trying to understand why she was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just..." Erith trailed off when she saw the knights making their way towards her. Without thinking about what she was doing, Erith gazed at the knights again, and raised a hand. The man looked behind him at her actions, but when he looked back at her, he did not look fazed by anything.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, I...uh...I was just taking a look..." Erith told him as she stepped to the side, and waved a hand in direction of the ship. "I hope that's alright."

"That is a beautiful ship, is it not?" the man asked, and Erith nodded in response. A small smile appeared on his lips as he observed the vessel for a moment, but it vanished when he turned to her, "Would you like a tour?"

"Ah, thank you for your generosity, but I must refuse." Erith responded, shaking her head, but the corner of her lips curled upwards into a thankful smile. "In fact, I believe it's time for me to go."

"I do hope we'll see each other again." the man confessed when she was walking past him, and Erith stopped her tracks to turn to him. A surprised expression appeared on her face when their eyes met, but it gradually faded away as Erith smiled at him again.

"I hope so too." was all she managed to utter, feeling rather uneasy under his stare. Then, with a small curtsey, Erith turned around, and made her way towards the knights. One of them immediately approached her, and started talking to her, but Erith paid him no attention. Instead, she looked over her shoulder, and watched as the man made his way towards the ship without ever looking back.

She could still remember the way he had stared at her, and her heartbeat quickened as she thought about it. Something about that man screamed danger, but still, despite that obvious fact, she could not help but feel attracted to his gaze.

Shaking her head, Erith focused her attention on the knight in front of her. There was no point in thinking about such thing. Not when her dream was about to come to an end, and certainly not when it was obvious they would never see each other again.

* * *

The night was silent...too silent. After twisting and turning on her bed to the point of tangling the sheets all around her legs, Erith gave up on trying sleeping, and sat up. The candle her chambermaid had lit up when she had gone to bed still burned; its golden light a speck of hope against the darkness of the night. Pushing a few locks of hair away from her eyes, Erith managed to free herself from the sheets, and stood up from the bed.

Slowly, she made her way towards the doors that connected her bedroom to the balcony, and opened them. A soft, cold breeze blew, surrounding her with the scent from the ocean. Closing her eyes, Erith took in the fragrance, and only re-opened her eyes when the breeze died down. Her attention fell upon the ocean that she could easily see from her balcony, the dark waters shimmering underneath the light from the full moon.

Resting her hands on the railing, Erith felt another breeze blow, playing with her long sleeping gown. Looking away from the ocean, she looked down at the garden below. She could hardly see anything in the shadows, but still she knew exactly where every tree was located, and where every flower bloomed in the morning.

That was why when she spotted two figures standing in the middle of the garden, Erith felt her heart skip a beat. Those could not be thieves for there were guards strategically placed all over the castle, but then who could they be? If the alarm had not been used then it had to be someone who had the power to keep the guards steady on their places.

"Father...?" Erith whispered to herself as she recognized one of the figures. Her father's figure was suddenly bathed in the moonlight, and seconds later the other figure also stepped into the light. Erith's breath got stuck on her throat as her eyes studied the other man.

It was him...

The man from the beach...

_I do hope we'll see each other again._

When he had spoken to her, he had given her no hint that he had known who she was. Yet there he was, talking to her father in the middle of the night. What could it be that they were talking about? Why did it have to be taken care of at such an indecorous hour?

That was when the man from the beach unsheathed his sword, and Erith did the only thing she could do. Ignoring her current state of dressing, she rushed out of the balcony, running across her bedchambers. Without even bothering to glance at the sentinels placed all over the corridors, Erith rushed down the hallways, and only stopped when she ran past the front doors of the castle.

Her hair was in complete disarray, but she cared little about her appearance. Instead, she grabbed the front of her sleeping gown's skirt, and rushed in direction of the garden. When she got there, she inwardly breathed in relief to see that they had not engaged in a sword-fight. Her father, at least, had yet to reach out for his sword.

"Stop!" she cried out, stopping only for a second to take in the scene in front of her. As both men turned their heads to gaze at her, she rushed past her father, and settled herself between them. Glaring at the man in front of her, she released her skirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You..."

"What are you doing here?" the King asked, but Erith did not look away from the man in front of her. Instead, she looked at the sword he was still holding, and felt anger boil at the bottom of her stomach. Narrowing her eyes, she stared fiercely into his eyes.

"What do you want from my father?"

"Your...father?" the man repeated, a look of surprise on his face, but Erith did not even bother to respond. Suddenly, his eyes went from Erith to her father, and a smirk appeared on his face. "If this isn't a sudden change of events..."

"You leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with it," the King said, and this time Erith did turn to her side in order to gaze at her father. "I've already told you what you wanted to know. You should leave before I use force to drag you away."

"You may think you've told me what I wanted to hear," the man said as he looked at the King, but his eyes quickly focused on Erith. When she felt his gaze on her, Erith suddenly realized what she was wearing, and had to restrain herself from covering her body with her arms, "But it seems to me this is not over yet."

All of a sudden, her father appeared before her, shielding her from the man's eyes. Staring at the back of his head, Erith felt more than saw the power emanating from her father's body as he stared hard at the man.

"Leave."

"We both know this is not over yet." the man told him as he sheathed the sword, and Erith shifted to side to look at him. "We'll meet again and..." his eyes met hers, and Erith felt her heart skip a beat. "I'll be seeing you."

"Leave!" the King roared, and the man bowed in response before turning around, and disappeared into the darkness. As silence surrounded them, Erith felt her heartbeat slow down, and she shivered when the cold wind blew. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Who was that man?" she asked, and her father turned to her.

"What were you thinking?" he asked all of a sudden, and Erith nearly flinched at his harsh tone. "Why did you come? You were supposed to be sleeping!"

"I couldn't... For some reason, I was unable to rest. I went to the balcony to get some fresh air, and then I saw you...with the man from the beach..." Erith tried to explain, and her father's hands suddenly fell upon her shoulders.

"The man from the beach? You've seen that man before?" the King inquired, and Erith looked down at his hands when she felt his grip grow stronger. Then, she raised her head, and stared at her father in the eye.

"Father," she began in a smooth tone, "Who was that man?"

"Someone you shall never see again." her father said, still without releasing her. "To take you outside this castle was a mistake. If I had kept you here, your path would've never crossed his. Now...now all I can do is make sure I keep you safe. I cannot let anyone harm you."

"Father, please, you're making no sense!" Erith told him as she stepped backwards so that her father was forced to drop his hands from her shoulders. She could hear her blood pounding against her ears, apprehension emerging from the pit of her stomach. "Why are you saying all this? You cannot possibly stop me from going outside this castle. Not when you've shown me what I was missing!"

"That was my mistake. One I shall not make again." the King spoke, and Erith felt her heart break at those words. Tears started clouding her vision, but she refused to let them fall. "I'm sorry, Erith, but from tonight's forth you are not allowed to leave the castle's premises."

"But…why?" Erith asked, hands closed into tight fists. "Who was that man? Why are you so afraid of him?"

"Because that man's dangerous, and he'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants." the King informed her, "He has befriended terrible people, and I cannot risk your life. I will not risk your life."

"What's his name?" Erith inquired, but when her father did not answer, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I want to know the name of the man who seems to scare you so! I want to know the name of the man you're using to keep me away from everything!"

"Stop it, Erith! This is more serious than you can ever imagine!" the King ordered, his eyes never leaving hers. "That man! You have heard stories about him. I'm sure your chambermaid has told you tales about a nigh uncatchable ship, captained by a man whose crew lives to raid, pillage, plunder and rape women as they go!"

Erith felt her heart skip a beat, thoughts running through her mind at full speed. She had heard tales of many captains, but there was only one whose ship was known for being nigh uncatchable... Her eyes widened as the name of the Captain emerged from the back of her mind, and Erith looked at her father. All anger had vanished from his face, giving place to tiredness and exhaustion.

"Yes, Erith..." the King said as if reading her mind, "That man was Killian Jones."

**To Be Continued...  
**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** Maresia Eterna owns nothing except the Original Characters.  
**Note:** I want to thank _Lady-Dulcinea_, _Grace5231973_ and _Unreal Wanderers _for allowing me to know your thoughts concerning the last chapter. I can only hope you all enjoy this new chapter, which will be mainly about Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

* * *

**Mary Margaret Blanchard:** "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."  
(Once Upon a Time, _Season 1_, _Episode 1_)

* * *

**Chapter III**

Belle could not help but wander around through the pawnshop. There were so many things around her; things that told stories even without having voices of their own. Occasionally, she would reach out for something, but would withdraw her hand before actually touching it. Everything seemed so sacred there, and it made her wonder why Rumpelstiltskin was holding onto all that.

With a small smile, she noticed some objects that he had once displayed in his castle. How many times had she dusted those books? Never had she been allowed to open them, but she guessed things were different now. Since she and Rumpelstiltskin had finally confessed their feelings towards one another, she guessed it would be alright for her to read them.

Biting her lower lip, Belle opened the cabinet, and reached out for the book in the middle. As she opened the book, she made her way towards the closest chair, and sat down. Her eyes had just settled on the black ink when she heard the doorbell echo throughout the shop. Raising her head, she put the book aside, and made her way towards the curtains that separated the workshop from the actual shop.

She was about to push the curtains aside when strange voices forced her to stop dead on her tracks.

"What can I do for you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, and Belle tried to look outside through the small gap between the curtains. Unfortunately, she had no luck in seeing anything of any sort.

"What you can do, is tell us what you did." a female voice stated all of a sudden, and Belle could easily notice the note of anger in the words that had just been uttered.

"I'm sorry." Rumpelstiltskin apologized, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"You know damn well what we're talking about." a male voice spoke all of a sudden, and Belle blinked at that. Raising two fingers, she tried to open the gap between the curtains without drawing attention to herself.

"You double-crossed Emma, you, uh..." a second female voice paused for a moment, "Took your...potion, from her."

"And did who knows what to this town." the male voice added.

"And, worst of all, you risked Henry's life." the first female voice added, still filled with anger and resentment.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, and Belle closed her eyes at the tone of his voice. He had done something... Regardless of the promise he had vowed to her, he had still done something behind her back...

"Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe I just need to punch you in the face." the first female voice stated, and Belle let out an inaudible gasp at same time she dropped her hand. What had Rumpelstiltskin done?

"Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, "Did your dear boy Henry survive?"

"Yeah..."

"Is the curse broken?" Rumpelstiltskin continued, "And let's see. Uh... Miss Swan. How long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words all you want." the first woman spoke again, and Belle closed her eyes once more at the choice of words. "What was the purple haze that you brought?"

"You know..." Rumpelstiltskin paused for a second, and Belle could almost see the smile he most definitely had on his face, "Magic."

"Why?" the second female voice inquired, and Belle could picture the smug expression on Rumpelstiltskin's face as he answered.

"Not telling."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, which caused the whole building to shake. Belle spread her arms to her sides in an attempt to keep her balance. The sound of things falling outside resonated all around her, and Belle had to stop herself from covering her ears.

"What the hell was that?" the first female voice asked, and Belle felt her heart skip a beat. _Rumpelstiltskin_, she thought, _what have you done?_

"That..." Rumpelstiltskin began to explain, "Is my gift to you. That is going to take care of Regina."

Belle felt all air abandon her lungs, Rumpelstiltskin's words ringing incessantly in her ears. He had done it again. He had played her. He had promised he would not do anything, and yet he had still managed to find a gap on their deal to do whatever he wanted to do.

"Emma, c'mon..."

"We need to go take care of this."

"We're not done."

"Oh, I know." Rumpelstiltskin agreed, "You still owe me a favor."

It was only when the doorbell rang again, indicating that the three visitors had left the shop that Belle pushed the curtains aside. Rumpelstiltskin had his back towards her, his attention focused on the front door, but when he sensed her presence, he turned around.

"Hey."

"You lied to me." Belle promptly told him, not even bothering to go around the bush. To think she had been foolish enough to believe in him!

"No, I kept my word." Rumpelstiltskin tried to defend himself, but Belle refused to do anything else other than glare at him. "_I_will not kill her."

"No." Belle interrupted him, her voice coming out strong even though her heart was breaking. "You're still a man who makes wrong choices. I thought you'd changed."

"What? In the hour you've known me?"

Belle did not know what hurt more; if the slap he had just struck her with without using his hand or the way her heart had just shattered. Without knowing what to do or even what to think, Belle turned her back to him, and walked in direction of the door.

"Belle, I..." Rumpelstiltskin hesitated, but she still did not look at him. "I'm sorry. Belle, I'm sorry..."

As she swung the door open, Belle looked at him completely enraged. When their eyes met, Rumpelstiltskin whispered his apology once more.

"I am."

She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The weather was dreadful, but she kept on going. The streets were deserted, but she did her best not to notice that. Instead, she continued to march down the road although she had no idea where she was going. All she wanted was to get away. All she wanted was to forget the words that had just been uttered.

_You're still a man who makes wrong choices. I thought you'd changed._

_What? In the hour you've known me?_

Why? Why did he keep toying with people? Why did he keep trying to stay several steps ahead of everyone? And why did he keep on trying to shield himself from everyone, including her? She had opened her whole heart to him. She had inclusively told him about her feelings, and he had confessed his own too. So why did he keep on toying with everyone?

A howl echoed around her, and she immediately stopped her tracks. Looking around, she took in the eerie sky before she glanced around. Goosebumps appeared all over her naked arms as she continued looking around, trying to find out what could possibly be doing all that noise.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" a voice asked all of a sudden, and Belle twirled around, a hand resting on her chest. Standing on the other side of the road was a woman with long dark hair, looking worriedly at her. Before Belle could think of anything to say, the woman approached her. "It's not safe to be outside."

"Oh, I…uh…I was just…" Belle tried to come up with an excuse that sounded believable, but gave up when nothing came to her mind. "Yeah…maybe I should find some shelter…"

"Would you like to come with me?" the woman offered, and Belle hesitated. Her indecision must have reflected on her face, because the woman quickly extended her hand. "My name's Erith. I was just going to Jefferson's—"

"Jefferson?" Belle interrupted her, confusion now written all over her face. "As in Jefferson, the man who took me from…" suddenly realization hit her, and Belle widened her eyes, "You… You're the other girl!"

"Ah, you're the other girl Jefferson freed from the asylum!" the other woman exclaimed all of a sudden, and the two of them found themselves pointing their finger to one another. Chuckling, the woman lowered her hand. "I did think you looked familiar. Like I said, my name's Erith."

"Belle…" Belle introduced herself, a small smile playing on her lips. A howl roared around them, causing the two women to look up. Nervously, Belle turned to Erith. "Uh…you said you were going to see Jefferson?"

"Yes, I was on my way to his place, and we should go now. This is not safe." Erith told her with a nod, and then she rested a hand on Belle's upper arm. "C'mon, follow me. We should hurry."

Nodding in response, Belle followed Erith, inwardly wondering why they were leaving town instead of finding refuge inside it. It did not take long for them to step inside the forest, following the road as it went up the hill. Feeling her heart hammering against her chest, Belle looked at the back of Erith's head.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes, Jefferson told me the way." Erith answered without looking over her shoulder, and Belle parted her lips to speak. However, before she could do so, a rather large house appeared at the top of the hill. It looked rather lonesome as it stood just outside the town, surrounded by the solitude of the forest.

"Jefferson's not at home?" Belle asked as they went up the stairs, and Erith opened the front door before turning to her. Then, she shook her head.

"No, he needed to stay in town. He said he needed to go look for something." she said before motioning for Belle to go ahead, and walk inside the house. "He said I could use his house, though, and I'm sure he won't mind if I bring you along."

"Thank you…" Belle quickly thanked as she walked through the front door, and Erith went after her. Erith had been just about to close the door behind her when a bone chilling snarl echoed throughout the forest. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Erith answered as she looked through the window next to her, "But it's probably something awful. We're safe in here."

Looking around, Belle silently took in her surroundings, and did not even blink when Erith suddenly turned the lights on. Gazing at the other woman, Belle tried to come up with something to say. Erith beat her to it.

"Let's go find out where the living-room is."

"Does Jefferson live here all by himself?" Belle asked as they walked down the hallway, looking through the doors as they went. Thankfully, it took them only a couple of minutes to find the living-room. "This is an awfully big place."

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"And he just let you in?" Belle asked as she stood next to the couch while Erith looked around for a moment. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"He knew I had no place to go." Erith explained as she pushed a curtain aside, and gazed outside. Belle stopped moving at those words. "That's why he offered me his place. He said he didn't care, and since I don't know anyone..."

"You still decided to help me," Belle stated, and Erith turned to her. Releasing the curtain, she smiled faintly.

"After everything we went through during all these past years that was the least I could do." she confessed, "You didn't seem to know where to go either so I figured we could help each other out."

"So you have…no one?" Belle asked as she sat down on the couch, and Erith smiled sadly at the question. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean to pry…"

"That's okay, don't worry." Erith reassured her as she also sat down on the couch, "And I don't have anyone. The people I had…well, they aren't here anymore…"

"I'm so sorry…" Belle apologized, instinctively reaching out for one of Erith's hands, and the woman looked down at the sudden movement. Biting her lower lip, Erith turned to Belle, and squeezed her hand in return.

"Do you have someone here?"

"I'm looking for them." Belle answered with a short nod, and Erith smiled at that.

"I hope you find them."

Smiling back at Erith, Belle had been just about to speak when she realized something. Narrowing her eyes, she stood up from the couch, and made her way towards the window. Behind her, Erith also stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't hear anything." Belle explained as she pushed the curtain aside, and stared at the dark sky. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized what that meant. Whatever Rumpelstiltskin had conjured, it had ended... All of a sudden, she turned to Erith. "I think whatever was going on has ended."

Tilting her head to the side, Erith made her way to Belle's side, and also stared outside. For a moment, the two of them stood silent, and noticed that the wind had died down. Everything was quiet as if nothing had ever happened on the first place.

"Let's go." Belle heard herself speak as she dropped the curtain, and walked past Erith. Making her way towards the front entrance, Belle did not even think twice about opening the door, and step outside. Everything was quiet. Turning to Erith when she felt the woman appear on her side, Belle nodded. "I think it's safe."

"Then, I shall wish you good luck." Erith told her when Belle had been about to go down the front steps, and she turned around. "I'm afraid I cannot go with you."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked as she blinked in confusion. "You're going to stay here? Why?"

"You have people to go look for," Erith told her with a small smile, "I have no one waiting for me. Just make sure, Belle, when you find the ones you love, you stay with them. There's nothing more important than being with the ones you love."

"Thank you...for your help." Belle added with a small smile, which Erith returned. Turning around, Belle walked down the steps, but before she walked away, she looked over her shoulder. "And if you ever need to talk, you can ask for me at the Pawnshop."

"Deal," Erith responded with a nod, "And thank you too. Good luck!"

With a wave, Belle started making her way down the hill. In her mind, she thought of Rumpelstiltskin, and her eyes unconsciously scanned the surrounding area. Whatever he had done, whatever he had planned, had disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, she thought about what she was going to do. Erith was right; there was nothing more important than being with the one she loved. Her father, apparently, had no interest in finding her, which left Rumpelstiltskin. And Belle knew he wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with him.

Biting her lower lip, Belle walked inside the town, her feet leading her straight to the pawnshop. Looking around, she took in the sight of the destroyed streets before taking a deep breath. That was not going to be easy...

When she reached the door, Belle hesitated before resting her fingers on the doorknob. Going back meant being with the man she loved, but it also meant challenges and troubles. After all, Rumpelstiltskin would not be Rumpelstiltskin if he did not have any troubles chasing him.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, Belle opened the door, and walked inside. Sitting on the other side of the shop, spinning straw at the wheel was Rumpelstiltskin. Smiling slightly at the scene in front of her, Belle made her way towards him.

"Hi..." she greeted him, and his head turned around.

"Hey..."

"I...uh..." Belle paused, trying to come up with something to say. She did not want Rumpelstiltskin to know about Erith just yet, "I went for a long walk."

"I thought you didn't want to see me." Rumpelstiltskin confessed, and Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't." she told him, "Bu I... I was worried."

"Well, the beast is gone and Regina..." Rumpelstiltskin paused, and Belle could see a speck of anger emerge from the depths of his eyes, "Lives."

"So, uh..." Belle tried to come up with the proper words to say, "You didn't get what you wanted."

"Well, that remains to be seen." Rumpelstiltskin told her, and Belle clasped her hands behind her back. It was only then that her eyes settled on a particular object that had been placed next to the wheel. Without thinking twice about her actions, Belle bent down on her knees, and picked it up. Then, she turned to Rumpelstiltskin.

"You..." Belle looked down at the cup while trying to hide a smile, "You still have it. My chipped cup..."

"There are many, many things in this shop. But this?" Rumpelstiltskin began as he stood up, and faced her. Gently, he reached out for the cup, and rested his fingers around it. "This is the only thing I truly cherish. And now, you must leave."

"W-What?" Belle stuttered as she dropped her hands, knowing the cup was safe in Rumpelstiltskin's hands. Frowning, she gave one step backwards, her eyes locked with Rumpelstiltskin's.

"You must leave," Rumpelstiltskin started to explain, but he made no attempt to reach out for her, "Because despite what you hope, I'm still a monster."

Belle felt her heart skip a beat at that confession. As she stood there, watching the man she loved, holding a chipped cup so tenderly in his hands, she made a decision.

_You have people to go look for. I have no one waiting for me. Just make sure, Belle, when you find the ones you love, you stay with them. There's nothing more important than being with the ones you love._

As Erith's words echoed in her mind, Belle gave one step forward. Without breaking the eye-contact, she smiled, and rested her hands on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders so that he could continue holding the cup.

"Don't you see?" she asked, her voice coming out low and soft, "That's exactly the reason why I have to stay."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** Maresia Eterna owns nothing except the Original Characters.  
**Note:** I want to thank _Grace5231973_, _Unreal Wanderers _and _Jinxerbell _for allowing me to know your thoughts concerning the last chapter.

* * *

**Rumpelstiltskin****:** "As long as you live in the past, you'll never find your future."  
(Once Upon a Time, _Season 2_, _Episode 5_)

* * *

**Chapter IV**

The book was absolutely breathtaking. It worked as a journal, a series of stories written by her own mother, to indulge imagination and curiosity. Once she had began reading it, Erith had found it impossible to put it aside. Every chapter carried magic, excitement, and even though her chambermaid had already called out for her twice, Erith simply could not tear her eyes away from the black ink.

There was freedom within those pages. Even though her mother had been Queen, and had been unable to be free, she still had had the ability to grasp its true meaning, and reflect it on her writing. That was also another reason as to why Erith could not put the book down.

One story had spoken of mermaids and princes. The second one had spoken of pirates and treasure chest. However, until that moment it was the third one that had her completely engrossed in her reading. The third story spoke of a land where no one grew old, and where lost boys lived in a forest, surrounded by all sort of magic beings, including fairies.

And then there was the boy who refused to grow up...

"Princess!" a voice shrieked, and Erith winced before she raised her head. Standing by the door of the bathroom, hands on her hips, was her chambermaid, looking rather angry. "Shall I retreat, and come back later? I'm sure your father will be most pleased to hear that you decided to bath during dinner time since you have spent the entire afternoon lost in books."

"Oh, my dear Opaline, I'm sorry!" Erith apologized, but she still did not stand up from her chair next to the window, "This book! It is extraordinary the way my mother knew how to write! There are so many adventures! I'm currently reading about a land where no one grows old!"

"Life would become boring if you did not age, my princess." the chambermaid told her before motioning for her to move, "Now, please, get up, and remove those clothes. I am sure the water has long become cold, but I guess it will serve you right."

"Opaline, please, why must you be like this?" Erith asked, and she unwillingly stood up from the chair, the book still in her hands. "Imagine; a world where you and I would never grow old. The adventures we could have together!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for me, princess." Opaline told her with a small shake of her head, "My hair has long become grey, and my old bones would never be able to follow you in an adventure."

"You are not old! You're my most precious friend!" Erith scolded her chambermaid as she made her way towards the older woman, "You've known me since I was growing inside my mother's womb. I could never leave you behind."

"Yes, I know." Opaline told her with a small smile, "Still such words will not change my mind. You ought to take a bath in the cold water for you must learn not to spend too much of your time in those books of yours."

"Did you never see my mother write this?" Erith asked as she showed the book to her chambermaid. Opaline barely glanced down at it.

"Yes, yes, but now you must hurry." Opaline advised her, "I shall go pick some rose petals for your bath. On the meantime, remove those clothes, and get yourself in the bathtub."

"Yes, Opaline." Erith responded, but the chambermaid still gave her a warning look. Erith had to bit the interior of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. Her chambermaid knew her far too well.

When the chambermaid left the room, closing the door behind her, Erith wasted no time in sitting down on her bed. Quickly, she opened the book, and found the passage she had just read. Surely, reading a few more paragraphs would make no difference.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice asked all of a sudden, and Erith almost dropped the book in fright. Standing up from her bed, she twirled around so that she was facing the doors that lead to the balcony. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized someone was standing outside; she could see their silhouette through the white curtains.

"Who are you?" she asked while looking around, trying to find something to defend herself. The candle holder on the bedside table was the first thing she saw, and she quickly put the book down so that she could grasp it with both her hands. Raising her eyes, she stared at the curtains, and saw the person getting closer. Without thinking about her actions, she rushed to the curtains as well, and held the candle holder over her head. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk." suddenly a hand appeared on her arm, and Erith felt her breath get stuck on her throat as she twirled around. Mechanically, she tried to hit her attacker with the candle holder only to see her plan fail when the man easily reached out for her wrist, stopping her. "Wow, you're a lot braver than you seem."

Erith's heart skipped another beat when she realized who the man was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as the man shifted closer to her without releasing her, "What do you want?"

"Well, first things first, and this is getting out of the way before you get hurt." the man said as he reached out for the candle holder, and took it from her grasp. Without breaking the eye-contact, he threw the object towards the mattress so that it would not make any noise as it fell down. "Now, we talk."

"If you want to talk, then you should've entered through the front door like normal people do." Erith almost hissed at him while trying to ignore how close they were. "What do you want, Killian Jones?"

"Ah, it seems you have heard of me." Killian said, and it was only then that he released her wrist. Although she did not step back, Erith tried to put on the bravest mask she could muster on that moment. "Then tell me, _Princess_, do you know why I'm here?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you."

"That's a good point." Killian agreed as he nodded, though it was obvious to see that he was mocking her as well. It was then that his eyes settled on the bed, and Erith followed his gaze. When she realized he was looking at her mother's book, Erith promptly stepped in front of him.

"What is it that you want?" she repeated, making sure to keep their eyes locked while her hands rested on her hips. "Last time I saw you, you were making way towards your boat—"

"It's not a boat, it's a ship." Killian immediately corrected, and Erith had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "And it seems to me that secrets have been kept from you. Curious; I wonder why your father hasn't told you anything..."

"What are you talking about?" Erith inquired, still with her hands on her hips, and Killian smirked at her aggravated tone.

"Apparently, you're going to have a lovely talk with your father soon enough." he observed, and Erith blinked at that. "Unfortunately, that also means I must leave without the object I have come to take from you. However, don't be sad; I shall return again."

"I'm beginning to think you have lost all of your sense of reason for you're making no sense!" Erith told him as she shook her head, "Why did you come here only to leave? And you're a fool if you think you can take anything from this castle without being caught!"

"Oh, I'm a fool?" Killian repeated, and he suddenly shifted his head closer to Erith's. She could easily feel his breathing on her face, but tried not to show it. "Then, tell me; how did I manage to get inside the Princess' bedchambers without being seen?"

Erith parted her lips to speak, but before she could say anything, Killian smirked at her. Then, he reached out, and Erith felt his fingers take her hand away from her hip. His lips on her skin made her stomach churn, and Erith reacted by taking her hand away. Without thinking, she tried to slap him, but once again found Killian's fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"When you go to your father, ask him one simple question." Killian instructed her, and Erith tried to take her hand away. This time, however, Killian did not let her go. "Ask him about Neverland."

"What?"

"I'll be looking forward to see you again." with one quick wink, Killian let go off her wrist, and pushed the curtains aside so that he could step into the balcony. That was when Opaline chose to reappear, holding a small basket filled with rose petals.

"Princess, why are you still dressed?" the chambermaid reprimanded, but Erith did not hear her as she turned to look at the curtains that separated her from the balcony. The back of her right hand burned as she thought about the man that had just left her bedchambers.

Still without looking at Opaline, Erith gazed towards her bed, her eyes finding her mother's book in seconds. Neverland... Killian had spoken of Neverland, but how could that be? Her mother had written that story, her mother... Her mother had written tales, so how could Killian know about Neverland?

"Princess!" Opaline called out, and Erith turned to her immediately. She released the breath she had not realized she had been holding, but her whole body continued to tingle with questions and doubts.

What secret had her father kept from her during all those years?

"Princess..." Opaline repeated as she made her way towards Erith, a concerned expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

No, she was not alright. She had just found out that her father had been keeping something from her. Possibly something quite important and her heart ached at that idea. And the worst of all was that she could not say a word about it.

"Y-Yes...I'm alright..." Erith whispered back, mentally hating the second her voice had quivered, but she still managed to nod. Closing her eyes, she tried to regain her breath before speaking. "I'm sorry, I was...absent minded."

"Princess..." Opaline trailed off as she reached out for the Erith's hands, leading her gently towards the bed. Motioning for Erith to sit down on the mattress, Opaline knelt in front of her without ever releasing her hands. "My beloved princess, I know not why you've suddenly become so sad, and I apologize if my timing is not entirely proper, but truth is I have been planning on giving you something."

Slowly, Opaline released Erith's hand, and reached out for the string around her neck. Erith watched with curious eyes as Opaline gently pulled the strings, and raised the pendant in the air. It was a peculiar pendant; it had the shape of an overly large bean, clear and transparent.

"This belonged to my great grandmother. My great grandfather gave it to her after one of his encounters with giants." Opaline explained, as she observed the pendant. "This has been in the family since then, and it's the symbol of determination and courage. I know this has no value whatsoever, but..."

Opaline's eyes turned to her, and Erith felt her breath get stuck on her throat when Opaline reached out for her hand again. Wordlessly, she watched as Opaline settled the pendant on the palm of her hand, a content expression on her face.

"I want you to have it."

"Opaline, I..." Erith started to say, "Thank you, but...I can't take it."

"Yes, you can." Opaline told her, and she took the chance to close Erith's fingers around the pendant. "I see you not only as my princess, but also as my grandchild. I understand this is not much, but I would love it if you had it. You may not continue with the tradition, but, please, accept this gift of mine."

"Oh Opaline, I..." keeping a loosened grip on the pendant, Erith slid down the mattress, and knelt in front of her chambermaid. Smiling, she reached out for Opaline's hands, and squeezed them. "Thank you. I will treasure it. In fact, will you help me put it on after my bath?"

"Yes, Princess..." Opaline answered with a small smile of her own, "Of course..."

"Thank you..." Erith thanked her as both of them stood up, and for that small moment, the storm that would soon reach the castle's walls was forgotten.

* * *

Dinner was quiet with little being said. Occasionally, the King would make a statement or two, to which Erith would reply, most of the time with monosyllables, but other than that, everything was rather silent. Erith's mind, however, was alive with questions and theories. She had spent every second thinking about what Killian Jones had told her, her heart heavy with expectation and fear.

Killian knew about Neverland, and yet Neverland was supposed to be a story, a myth created to entertain the most creative minds. Therefore, how could Killian possible know about it? And why had he spoken as if her father knew the answers to all of her questions?

Erith paused as more questions bloomed in her mind, and she felt as if she was suffocating. Putting both the knife and fork down, Erith raised her right hand, and pressed it against her chest. She could feel her heart hammering against her rib cage, her breathing now more irregular than before.

She needed to know.

She had to know.

"Father..." Erith spoke up, her voice sounding weird to her own ears, and the King raised his eyes to her. "There's...there's something I need to ask you."

"It did seem strange that you were so quiet this evening." the King commented as he also put his fork and knife down, and Erith felt her breath get stuck on her throat. "I did think we'd spend the evening chatting about your mother's book. I can only assume you've already read it in one stand."

"Unfortunately dinner time stopped me from finishing it." Erith told him, and she inwardly took a deep breath. Biting her lower lip, she tried to come up with the proper words to say. "I'm actually reading a fascinating story now, about a boy who doesn't grow old, and who lives in an island called Neverland."

Erith watched her father intensely. The small hesitation in his hands when he reached out for the cup of wine would have gone unnoticed had she not been carefully observing his actions. When he raised his eyes to look at her, however, there was no line of discomfort.

"That was your mother's favorite story." he told her, and Erith felt her heart skip a beat. "I remember the days she spent writing it. She would spend most of her time at the library, because she did not want to risk forgetting the smallest of details."

"It is indeed amazing the way she wrote that story." Erith agreed, "I've read a story that speaks of mermaids and princes while another told tales of pirates and treasure chest, but none of those have the same details as the one about Neverland. It's almost as if mother wanted to make sure that story stood out from all the others. Do you think she wanted to leave a message?"

"A message?" the King repeated, and Erith nodded at that, "I do not know. Your mother always loved the idea of freedom, just as much as you do. I do believe that writing about Neverland helped her visualize a life she always dreamt of having."

"So, you're familiar with the story."

"I am, your mother always loved to share her ideas." the King said with a short nod, and Erith looked down at her plate for a moment.

_And it seems to me that secrets have been kept from you. Curious; I wonder why your father hasn't told you anything..._

Closing her eyes, Erith tried to block Killian's voice from her mind, but with no luck. Both his face and his voice invaded her senses, making her drop her hands to her lap so that she could close them in loosened fists. Swallowing hard, she gazed at her father again.

"How did mother come up with the idea of Neverland?" she decided to ask, and this time her father's faltering was obvious. He slowly put the cup of wine down on the table, his eyes never leaving hers. "I apologize for the sudden interrogation, but I must confess I am rather curious. You never told me about mother's creativity before."

"I know, but...speaking of your mother has always been a rather tender subject for me." the King apologized, "Perhaps I did wrong by keeping some things from you, but I always did it because I wanted to keep you safe."

_When you go to your father, ask him one simple question._

"I know everything you did was to protect me, and I appreciate it." Erith told him, still with her clenched hands resting on her lap. "However, I cannot help but feel that you are avoiding my question. Father, what is Neverland? You cannot possibly expect me to believe that such a tale simply came to my mother's mind one day. There are so many details, so many little things that she described..."

Erith paused, and bit her lower lip. Without looking away from her father's eyes, she raised a hand, and rested it on top of her father's. Squeezing his fingers gently, she took a deep breath.

"Just tell me..." she whispered, "Please..."

"I'm sorry, Erith, but I cannot." the King apologized, and Erith's breath hitched. There was something; there truly was something her father was keeping from her. Killian Jones had been right! "I promised your mother I would never tell you, and I cannot break that promise."

"You promised mother?" Erith repeated, and she instantly let go off her father's hand. "So, you have been keeping something from me. You not only kept me away from the village for your own reassuring purposes, but you have also kept things concerning my mother away from me."

"That is not true. Your mother asked me not to tell you; she did not want you to risk your life, and I assured her that I would keep you safe." the King informed her, and Erith closed her hands into tight fists. Without looking away from her father's face, she pushed the chair backwards, ignoring the noise it caused against the floor. Then, she stood up.

"What are you keeping from me?" she asked, "I cannot believe mother would ask you to hide things from me. Keeping me inside the castle's walls is enough punishment as it is! How can you possibly think about not telling me when you have clearly just told me you know what Neverland is? Just tell me! It cannot possibly be something bad! Not when mother wrote such beautiful things about it!"

"Erith..."

"Father, please!" Erith interrupted him as Killian's voice emerged from the back of her mind once more. She wanted his voice to fade away. She wanted to stop seeing the smug look on his face when he realized he knew something she did not. She just wanted everything to end.

_Ask him about Neverland._

"Just tell me..." Erith practically begged, her voice coming out just above a whisper. "Tell me about Neverland..."

"Your mother, she..." the King paused, and he looked away for a moment. When Erith thought he would stay silent, her father surprised her by letting out a sigh before standing up from his chair. Then, he turned to her, and reached out for her hands, his eyes finding hers. "Your mother...the stories she wrote in that book...well, they are not simply stories..."

Erith felt her breath get stuck on her throat at those words. Her father's fingers were gently caressing her knuckles as he pondered about what to say next. She could see that the memories he was thinking about were hurting him, and the frown on his face only deepened when he shifted closer to her.

"Neverland..." the King continued, the tone of his voice lowering a little, and Erith tilted her head slightly to the side as she waited for him to continue. It was then that her father closed his eyes, and squeezed her hands. "It exists..."

"W-What?" Erith stammered, her eyes widening at the news. Nodding, the King raised his eyes to look at her face again. "What do you mean? I thought..."

"Your mother was taken to Neverland," the King interrupted her, and Erith's heart skipped a beat, "She was taken along with her little brother. Fairies took her to Neverland after she wished to keep her little brother safe."

"Safe from what?"

"From a life of servant hood," the King explained, obviously not wanting to go into details. "Her wish, so pure, so genuine, moved the fairies' hearts, and they took both your mother and her brother to Neverland. An universe beyond our reach, where no harm would ever get to them."

"But mother was here. Do you really expect me to believe—?"

"It's the truth. I would not lie to you about this." the King interrupted her, his grip on her hands increasing slightly. "I would never lie to you about anything."

There was a moment of silence as father and daughter stared at one another. Erith's mind was filled with all sort of thoughts. Questions were bubbling, curiosity was increasing tenfold. She knew her father would never lie to her, especially when it came to her mother, the woman he so dearly loved. But what if he said was true, if Neverland truly existed in some other universe, then...

"If Neverland was the place mother depicted in her book, then why did she come back?" Erith asked, "How did she return to our...our universe? And why?"

"The fairies found a way to bring her back...because of me," the King whispered, and Erith automatically squeezed his hands. "She was a servant in an estate. Her whole family was, but the the Lord cared nothing for his servants. He treated everyone like slaves and not as personal employers. Your mother wished for the fairies to help her and her brother, and they did."

"But you said she came back..." Erith hesitated about finishing, but decided to do so, "For you."

"I knew your mother well." the King said, and a melancholic smile appeared on his face. "She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with her long brown hair, and her enchanting blue eyes. Oh, if you only knew how much you look like her..." Erith smiled faintly at those words, and her father continued, "We were young at the time, but we both understood that we belonged to very different social status. I was a prince, she was a servant; star-crossed lovers some would say, but we never did anything to endanger our love."

"That was when she went to Neverland..."

"She came to say goodbye, and I found myself asking for her to stay." the King confessed with a sad smile playing on his lips, "I still remember the teary way she looked at me while holding her little brother's hand. I told her I loved her then; I thought it would be best to do so. We shared a kiss, and then she departed."

"Did she tell you she loved you back?"

"No, but I never expected her to." the King said, shaking his head a little. "Her return...it took me off guard. One day I was walking through the gardens, and I saw her, standing by the pond. At first I thought I was dreaming, but she still stood there, smiling at me, looking exactly the same. Last time I had seen her, we had been eighteen years old, and I had aged a decade since then. She had not aged one single day. That's when she told me that in Neverland no one grew old."

"And what about her..." Erith paused for a moment as she tried to formulate the question. As realization settled in, she widened her eyes in both surprise and shock. "Wait, that means I have an uncle!"

"Indeed, it does..."

"Where is he?" Erith asked, "Did he return with mother?"

"No, he decided to stay in Neverland." the King answered, "Your mother said he refused to come to a universe where people had to grow old, believing themselves to be wise and above everyone else. He did not want to come back to the universe where people subjugated other people for their own selfish interests."

"How old was he?" Erith asked as she took in everything her father was saying, "When they went to Neverland, how old were they?"

"Your mother was eighteen years old, and your uncle was twelve." the King told her, and Erith blinked, "I believe that since he has yet to return from that universe, he is still twelve. And before you ask, let me tell you that your uncle's name is Peter."

"Peter..." Erith repeated, her mind going back to the story she had read in her mother's book. "Peter of Neverland..."

_I'll be looking forward to see you again._

Erith almost gave one step backwards when Killian's voice tickled her ears. Parting her lips to speak, she had been just about to ask her father if anyone else knew about Neverland when she decided against. Gluing her lips together, she looked down, and squeezed her father's hands once more.

She would face Killian alone, and maybe she would be ready for it. At least now she knew about Neverland, and she would do her best to find out why Killian Jones wanted to go there...

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: **Maresia Eterna owns nothing but the Original Characters and the plot.  
**Authoress Note:**I just want to thank everyone for your constant support. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

**August****:** "She has a destiny, and you, this life. You're going to keep her from it."  
(Once Upon a Time, _Season 2_, _Episode 6_)

* * *

**Chapter V**

The night was quiet, tranquil with the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Occasionally, the wind would blow, rustling the trees, whispering sweet nothings before fading away in the shadows of the night. It should be the perfect night for a well deserved rest.

It should be...

Restlessly, Belle sat down on the armchair, and crossed her arms against her chest. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, anger and frustration running like boiling lava through her veins. Closing her eyes, she rested the back of her head against the armchair, and released a deep breath through the nose.

She had seen him.

After having a horrible nightmare where Mr. Gold had turned into Rumpelstiltskin while strangling a man against a wall, she had woken up with a start. That had been when she realized that Rumpelstiltskin was not sleeping next to her, which had led her to go in search for him.

Her feet had led her outside so that she could peer through one of the basement's windows. Her heart had actually stopped for a split of a second when she had spotted Rumpelstiltskin spinning straw into gold at a wheel. And her heart had nearly stopped once more when he had cut a segment of the gold only to put it inside a vial, and thus causing a magical reaction.

She had seen Rumpelstiltskin practicing magic in the basement.

Raising a hand to her face, Belle rubbed her eyes. Sleep eluded her, her muscles strained with tension, her soul filled with disappointment. She had truly thought he had changed. Sure, bigger changes would take time, but she had hoped...she had believed he was trying to change. Yet there he was, using magic...

Running her fingers through her hair, Belle continued sitting on the armchair, staring through the window. The nightmare she had had was still lurking around, causing her to shiver in discomfort. Mechanically, Belle hugged herself while feeling goosebumps on her unprotected skin.

_Just 'cause you possess something, don't mean it's yours. Nothing in this shop belongs to you. And you? How can you be with such a monster? Or maybe, you're just another possession, too._

Belle closed her eyes shut as a voice emerged from her nightmare. She understood the question; she knew people would not understand her reason to stay with him, but that was not what bothered her. What bothered her was the fear that was beginning to bloom within her heart about the way Rumpelstiltskin was taking care of her. Yes, she knew he was protecting her from Regina, but could there be another reason?

_Or maybe, you're just another possession, too._

Raising her hands to her ears, Belle tried to keep the voice out. Her father, back in their land, had treated her like an object. Gaston had done exactly the same thing. None of them had accepted her resignation of accompanying Rumpelstiltskin back to his estate. Could it be that he was treating her like an object too? She refused to believe that. He knew how much she hated being handled as such, so deep down she hoped he was not thinking that she was something he could just keep close to him.

_Oh, it's me, dearie. Always has been, always will be. _

Belle's eyes widened as she imagined Mr. Gold becoming Rumpelstiltskin, his face turning to her. Her heart skipped several beats, her insides twisting and turning as she thought about what her nightmare could mean.

Could it be that Rumpelstiltskin was lying to her? Could it be that he was toying with her again?

Belle lost track of time as she started to think about everything that had happened between her and Rumpelstiltskin both in fairytale land and in the new world they were now living in. She was so focused on reminiscing that when she heard the back door of the house being opened she immediately stood up, twirling around as she did.

"Hey..." Rumpelstiltskin greeted in a soft voice when he noticed her, obviously not expecting to see her up so early.

"Hey." Belle greeted back, not wanting to sound rude, although her voice did come out rather strictly. Walking towards the kitchen's counter, she took a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"I was, uh..." Rumpelstiltskin paused for a moment before he pointed towards the stove, "Going to make you breakfast."

"No," Belle immediately said, not really believing he was lying to her while staring at her right in the eye. It was unbelievable! Still she managed to keep her anger controlled as she spoke, "In the basement. I saw you practicing magic."

"Let's have breakfast."

That was so like him, trying to avoid the subject when he clearly could not escape from it. That was the coward side of him she had seen in the past. The coward side she knew he was so desperately trying to hide behind magic.

"No, we need to talk about this." she told him as Rumpelstiltskin approached her, though the kitchen's counter was still separating them.

"It was just a couple of spells." Rumpelstiltskin finally told her, knowing there was no way he was getting out of the situation without answering her, "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, then be honest with me." Belle said before licking her lower lip in anticipation. Making sure their eyes were locked, she took a deep breath in. "Why did you bring magic here?"

"I've told you." Rumpelstiltskin said as he reached out for her, but Belle managed to avoid his touch by crossing her arms against her chest, "Magic is power."

"Why do you need it?" Belle asked; fear now bubbling at the bottom of her soul. She knew she was not going to like the answer. She knew his reasons would break her heart, but she needed to know. He could not keep that away from her. Not if he wanted them to be together. "Tell me."

Unfortunately, despite her silent prayers for him to answer her, he said nothing. Her heart fell, cracking a little as she realized what his silence meant.

He was still a coward...

"You don't need power, Rumpel." she began, lips quivering as she felt her vision begin to blur. "You need courage, to let me in."

With that said, and having no wish to hear any other lie, Belle turned around, and made her way towards the bedroom. She knew Rumpelstiltskin would not follow her, despite her wish that he would. That was why when she reached the bedroom she stripped off her night clothes, and put on the clothes Rumpelstiltskin had found for her.

Once she was ready, Belle looked at the window on her side. She could not longer stay within that room; everything in it reminded her of Rumpelstiltskin, and that was suffocating. Resting a hand on her throat, Belle went to the window, and pushed it open. Wind breathed inside, blowing her hair away from her face, and Belle took a deep breath.

Looking over her shoulder, she stared at the closed door. She needed to get away from that place, but she knew using the front door would not be wise. Not with Rumpelstiltskin in the house, and that left her with one option. Turning to the window, Belle swallowed hard before shifting forward.

Then, without thinking twice, she slipped away through the window without looking back.

* * *

"Belle?"

Twirling around at the sound of her name, Belle found herself staring at the person that was standing on the other side of the road. A weak smile appeared on her face as she watched Erith cross the road in order to get to her side, a smile also on her lips.

"Hey! How are you?"

"I...uh..." Belle tried to think of the right thing to say. She honestly did not want to lie, not when lying was such a painful thing, and could only make things worse. "I'm fine, thank you. I was just... taking a walk..."

"Why don't you go to Granny's?" Erith offered as she pushed a few locks of hair away from her eyes, "I went there last night, and their food is delicious!"

"Granny's?" Belle repeated, and Erith nodded before stepping aside, looking to her right as she moved.

"Just go down the road. Granny's will be on your right. There's a big sign at the front so you won't miss it," she told Belle, who nodded in understanding. Then, Erith turned to her, still smiling. "Did you get home safely the other night?"

"Oh, yeah, I did..." Belle answered, "Thank you again for your help. Did you stay at Jefferson's?"

"Yes, Jefferson came home rather troubled, and I didn't have the heart to leave him like that." Erith explained, and Belle nodded at that, not really knowing what to say. "Now I'm looking for a place to stay, which will be hard since I don't really have a job."

"A job..." Belle repeated, more to herself than to Erith, who nodded.

"Yes, it'd be most helpful, but I don't really know where to start. With everything that has been going on, it's difficult to have a fresh start." she said, and Belle nodded at that, understanding Erith's words in a heartbeat. She had believed her fresh start would be with Rumpelstiltskin, but after what had happened between them, she was not sure anymore.

"Hey, what do you say if we meet at Granny's one of these days? Their hamburgers are great." Erith asked all of a sudden, forcing Belle to abandon her depressive thoughts. "I mean...if you don't mind, of course. I'm sorry; maybe I was too straightforward..."

"No, it's okay." Belle interrupted her as she raised both hands in the air, and then she smiled warmly. "I'd love to. I don't really have any friends so... Friends?"

"Of course." Erith laughed with a nod, and Belle found herself laughing as well.

"And we could meet at Granny's; it'd be nice to have some company." she added with a quick wink, and Erith's smile widened at that. "What do you say if we meet in a couple of days? What about we meet for lunch?"

"Sure, it's a deal." Erith agreed as she clasped her hands in front of her legs. "I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"Yes and good luck!" Belle quickly added as Erith gave one step backwards, and then she started gesturing with her hands, "With your job hunting, and all... I'll keep my fingers crossed for you."

"Thank you," Erith thanked her with a sweet smile, "I'll see you later then."

"Bye!" Belle exclaimed as she waved a hand in the air, and Erith waved back before turning around, and cross the street again. Smiling to herself, Belle turned in direction Erith had pointed before, and decided to go see Granny's. She was rather hungry, so hopefully she would be able to eat something once there.

Thankfully, Erith had been right; after walking down the road for a couple of minutes, a large sign on her right indicated that she had arrived at Granny's. Without thinking twice, Belle made her way towards the front door, and stepped inside.

A wave of scents filled her as she closed the door behind her, and Belle smiled at the scene before her. Granny's was almost empty at that hour, which allowed Belle to observe everything with an excited glint in her eyes. When her eyes fell upon a lonely booth, she made her way towards it, and sat down.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" looking up, Belle saw a tall, lean woman with long hair standing next to her table. Quickly, she reached out for the menu placed in the middle of the table, and tried to find something that she hoped she would like.

Iced tea caught her attention. What was iced tea?

Gazing at the waitress, silently taking in the red streaks that could easily be spotted amongst her dark hair, Belle nodded.

"Yes, uh...I'd like some..." she hesitated, wondering if her request would sound funny when said out loud, "I'd like some iced tea..."

"Sure, I'll bring it right back." the woman told her with a nod, and she twirled around before walking away. Clasping her hands on her lap, Belle glanced around once more, taking in the serene atmosphere of the place. However, before she could do anything else, the waitress returned, and settled a cup filled with something that looked like tea in front of her, "Would you like anything else?"

"Oh, uh...no, thank you." Belle answered, shaking her head, and the waitress smiled widely at her before walking away. Once she was left alone, Belle looked down at the cup in front of her before raising a hand, and wrapped her fingers around it. It did feel cold against her skin, which puzzled her, and Belle tentatively raised the cup to her lips.

Her eyes widened as the cold liquid went down her throat, its chilliness creating goosebumps on her skin. Her taste buds craved for more sweetness, and she quickly took another gulp. It was simply marvelous. Who would have thought that tea would taste so wonderful ice cold?

Once she finished her drink, she did not even think twice about asking for another, and once that too was finished, Belle requested for a third round. This time, however, the waitress decided to speak up as she settled the third glass down.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she rested a hand on her hip, "That's your third iced tea this morning. Won't want to call you a cab."

"No, I..." Belle felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, but the excitement was bubbling inside of her, and she smiled widely at the woman. "I've never had it iced before. It...It's delicious!"

There was a moment of silence, and Belle could see that the woman was pondering about what she had just said. Curse or no curse, it would be understandable if she had had iced tea before, but the words had stumbled out of her lips before Belle had been able to stop them.

"I haven't seen you here before."

And there it was...

"Well, I, uh..." Belle tried to come up with an excuse, but found her mind going blank. Besides, was there really a reason for her to lie? Things were different now, completely different from what they had been before. Besides, Belle was positive that as long as she left Rumpelstiltskin's name out, everything would be alright. "I've been a kept woman until recently."

"Let me guess," the woman said, and she silently occupied the seat across from Belle's, "bad breakup?"

"I think I may be headed there..." Belle trailed off as she thought about the meaning of her own words, and she looked down for a moment. That was the truth she did not want to face, and yet she had managed to say it out loud so effortlessly; maybe it was time to find her own path to tread without Rumpelstiltskin.

"Do you have a place to stay?" the woman asked all of a sudden, "Any family here?"

"I...I'm not sure." Belle answered as she gazed at the woman, recalling the handmade missing person poster she had done with her father's drawing. That had not worked at all. "I'm still looking. But I... I'm on my own for now."

"I can ask Granny about a room here." the woman offered, and Belle tilted her head to the side at that, surprised by the sudden kindness.

"Really?" she asked, and the woman eagerly nodded. Then, she found herself smiling in relief. "Thanks err..."

"Ruby," the other woman offered, and Belle's smile widened at that.

"Belle," she said in reply, and Ruby smiled back at her. Feeling stronger now knowing that someone was there to support her, Belle decided to continue. "What I really need, though, is..."

_A job..._

_Yes, it'd be most helpful, but I don't really know where to start._

"Is a life," Belle confessed as she recalled Erith's words, and her eyes met Ruby's, "A job..."

"Well, uh..." Ruby rested her arms on the table as she tried to come up with something, "What do you like to do?"

"I..." Belle's eyes lit up as she found the right answer to that question, "I do love books."

"The library," Ruby almost whispered, her eyes widening in realization, "It's been closed forever, but things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian?"

That was Belle needed to hear to find herself asking for directions. After reassuring Ruby that she would return to let her know how things had played out, Belle left Granny's, her shoes resonating against the concrete. Glancing around with a smile on her face, Belle made her way towards the Clock's Tower, where the library was located.

Once she arrived at the library, she tried to walk through the front door only to find it locked. Being unable to look inside since all the windows had been covered with newspapers or boarded up, Belle started looking around. Biting her lower lip, Belle decided to go around to the back of the library, and smiled in victory when she spotted a window only half covered by a newspaper. Peering inside, she felt happiness swell in her chest as she spotted various books.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a voice asked all of a sudden, causing Belle to jump backwards in fright. Turning to her side, she felt her heartbeat slow down.

"Oh, you startled me." she confessed, oblivious to the man's jumpiness.

"I...I was just wondering if you had any spare change?" he asked, and Belle immediately felt bad.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I... I don't have any money."

"What... What about a friend?" the man asked, as he glanced around, "Are you meeting anyone here?"

"Uh, no..." Belle answered, finally noticing his nervousness. Automatically, she gave one step backwards, but when he stared at her right in the eye, Belle knew something was wrong.

"I just wanted to make sure." was all the man said before grabbing her at same time he covered her mouth with a hand, and dragged her off. Belle struggled to escape from his grasp, but the man proved to be stronger than he looked as he continued to drag her down the road. Belle felt her heartbeat increase tenfold as terror ran through her veins; why was no one around to see what was happening to her?

"Here..." the man muttered as he opened a door, and pushed Belle inside. Unable to keep her balance, Belle fell, but thankfully there was a chair to break her fall. Feeling her blood run cold when she raised her head, she tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked, "What... What do you want from me?"

"I'm just a man who procures hard to find objects." the man told her, speaking amazingly fast, "In this case, the object was you."

"So then who put you up to this?" Belle asked, and it was then that the door behind the man swung open. A familiar face appeared before her eyes, and Belle felt her breath get stuck on her throat as she recognized the man.

"Belle..."

Without knowing what to say, Belle stood up, and ignoring her trembling legs, she launched herself in direction of her father. How long had it been since she had last found refugee in his arms? How long had it been since she had last seen him?

"Father..." Belle whispered as they broke the hug, and she stared directly into her father's eyes.

"I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited." Moe French apologized, his hands still resting on Belle's arms, "Please understand. I had no choice."

"But to kidnap me?" Belle asked as she frowned, but her father did not even blink at her question.

"After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered the Dark One still had you captive." he explained, and Belle felt her heart ache. He still believed she was being held against her will. Oh, how she wished her father could understand the reasons behind her actions.

"He wasn't holding me captive." she told her father, "I chose to stay with him."

"Are you saying you fell in love with him?" Moe asked, not believing in his ears, and Belle nodded before speaking, a note of regret in her voice.

"But I fear it may be over now..."

"It must be." Moe told her, urgency clear in his voice, and he shifted closer to Belle. "Promise me you no longer love him. That you will never see him again…"

"No, no!" Belle exclaimed as she tried to give a step backwards, shaking her head as she moved. "I'm not a child!"

"You don't understand what that man will do to you." Moe continued, fretfully, "What he's already done."

"No, you don't understand!" Belle protested as she raised a hand, trying to create some space between her and her father. "It's my life!"

"Then I don't have a choice." Moe spoke all of a sudden, and Belle felt her heart drop. "I'm sorry. Do it."

Silently, the man that had kidnapped her emerged from behind Moe. Belle's heart started hammering against her rib cage, her blood ringing in her ears as fear erupted from the pit of her stomach. The man grabbed her, despite Belle's attempts to get away from his grip.

"Father! Father, what...?" Belle's breath hitched as she felt the man's grip on her arms increase as he stepped behind her. No, that could not be! She could not believe her father would actually jeopardize her safety simply because they did not see eye-to-eye. "What are you doing? Stop!"

With an amazing strength, the man started pulling Belle out of the room, but she still managed to hear her father's voice.

"Goodbye, Belle. I love you!"

"Father!" Belle called out for him again, tears beginning to blur her eyes as she felt the man pull her away. No, what was going to happen to her? As she tried to fight back the tears, Belle turned to the man that was dragging her in direction of the forest. "Please...what are you going to do?"

The man did not answer. Instead, he continued to pull her forward, and it did not take long for them to reach the entrance of what Belle believed to be mines. Her suspicions were confirmed where they walked inside only to stop once they reached a mine cart. It was only then that the man turned to look at her, and Belle gasped when he picked her up only to settle her inside the cart, handcuffing her as he did.

"Please!" Belle begged as he handcuffed her, "Please, stop! What are you doing?"

"Sending you on a little ride under the town line." the man explained as he stepped backwards, "Once you cross, you'll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved."

Belle felt her heart skip a beat at those words. To forget who she was, and who she loved. How could her father do that to her? Why couldn't he just understand her feelings?

"This," the man proceeded as he handed her a flashlight, "should help you find the key. I left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck!"

"No, wait! I'm begging you! Please don't!" Belle pleaded as the man stepped backwards, and released the cart mine only to stand there and watch as it started to speed down the track. "Please, don't do this! Please!"

As the man disappeared from sight, Belle used the flashlight to find the key. The bumps and lack of balance inside the cart mine went unnoticed as she desperately tried to reach out for the key. Once her fingers wrapped around it, Belle turned to the handcuffs, vaguely noticing the way her fingers were shaking. An unexpected large bump caused her to drop the key, screaming as she watched it fall.

Her memories...after everything she had gone through, she was going to lose everything, including the essence of who she was. Tears began to blur her vision as Belle thought of her father, and agony screamed in her chest as she thought that once again he had not paid any attention to her. Then, her mind turned to Rumpelstiltskin, and Belle fought back a sob.

She truly was going to lose everything.

A gasp escaped from her lips when the cart mine suddenly came to a stop. Looking around, Belle tried to find the reason for the abrupt stop, but saw nothing. It was then that the mine cart started moving backwards, and Belle looked over her shoulder.

"What's happening?" she asked out loud, although she knew no one would hear her. It did not take long for the mine cart to return to its original place, and Belle felt anxiety build up in her chest when she spotted Ruby next to a man. In front of them was Rumpelstiltskin, using magic to make the mine cart stop, and to make her handcuffs magically break, and fall off.

"That is seriously..." Ruby whispered as she stared at Rumpelstiltskin, "Wow..."

"Belle, "Rumpelstiltskin began as the man next to Ruby approached Belle, and helped her get out of the mine cart. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Belle answered once she was back on her feet, "I, uh... I think so."

"You remember who I am?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he appeared in front of her, and Belle had to stop herself from hugging him. How could she, after everything that had happened? Yet she knew she could still reassure him that everything was alright.

"I do, Rumpelstiltskin." she whispered with a small nod, "I... I remember."

All of a sudden, Rumpelstiltskin gave one last step forward, and embraced her. Belle stiffened, not really knowing what to do. So, she decided to keep her arms down, and let him figure out himself that she did not want to hug him back. He realized it fairly quickly, and stepped backwards, a confused mask on his face.

"Belle, what's wrong?"

"Thank you for what you just did," Belle told him, ignoring the hand that was still resting on her arm, "but that doesn't change the fact that you're too cowardly to be honest with me."

"Well, Belle, that's just—"

"I tried to tell them that, Belle." Moe French spoke as he emerged from behind Rumpelstiltskin, and Belle turned to him. "Come with me, darling."

"After what you just tried to do to me?" Belle asked, gesturing in anger, not really believing in her ears. "You're no better, Father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do."

Belle felt her lower lip quiver, but she tried to ignore it. She was not going to cry. Not when the two men who meant the world to her simply refused to see her for whom she was; a woman with her own wishes and desires.

"If either of you cared about me," Belle forced herself to continue, inwardly thanking for her strong voice, "you would've listened."

There was a pause, and Belle silently took in the way both Rumpelstiltskin and her father were staring at her. Not even on that moment, when it was clear that things were going to change, they had the courage to speak up. Well, maybe at least on that moment she would be given the privilege to have the last word.

"I don't want to see either of you again," Belle told them as she started walking in direction of the exit, "Ever."

Then, she walked away without ever looking back, not even when Ruby called out her name.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
